


one day in japan.

by kaqeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sugawara is so CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeyama/pseuds/kaqeyama
Summary: sugawara,i'm falling deeper and deeper for you each day.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	one day in japan.

**Author's Note:**

> written on your pov, pure fluff, written in lowercase, unedited.  
> i was listening to joe hisaishi's one summer day when i wrote this hehe.

today marks the 5th anniversary of sugawara and i.

i never knew that someone could make me this happy, and i always feel like i’m the happiest person in the world whenever i’m around him. he makes me feel safe, he makes me feel warm, and he’s always there to hold me whenever i’m worn out.

“what are you thinking about, baby?” sugawara asked, his eyes focused on the road since he’s driving. i smiled, shaking my head slowly.

“nothing, i’m just happy”

sugawara smiles, holding my hand while his other one is focused on driving, giving butterfly kisses repeatedly. ah, the effect he has on me.

the story about how we met is actually pretty adorable, it was during high school. i was in the student council, and i had to take care of sport extracurriculars. i grew closer to the karasuno volleyball club during our 2nd year because they were aiming for the nationals but they had no funds to go tokyo— and that’s when i stepped in and persuaded the principal. sugawara was there too with daichi, being two of the most patient members of the volleyball club.

after that, sugawara and i become closer day by day. it was mostly him who’s all flirty and charming. starting from asking me to help him with his studies, even though we both know that he’s super clever, asking me to accompany him to go to the volleyball extracurricular room to get some stuff, and it would just be a random item. 

getting to know him was difficult in the beginning, since he wasn’t very open with his struggles despite him being flirty, talkative and intuitive to me. it wasn’t until he cried in front of me after knocking at my door, it was when karasuno lost to aoba johsai. he was devastated. i didn’t know what to say, so i hugged him instead of saying anything. the silence comforted him, and the both of us just ended up talking until it’s late in my terrace, the stars were complying too.

“y/n? we’re here!”

giving the back of my hand a peck, sugawara parks the car in a place that’s quite foreign to me. there were so many flowers, and glasshouses, and a- what?! a candlelit dinner here?

“let’s eat, lovely. i know you’re starving.” sugawara chuckles, pinching my cheek that’s red as of now due to all of this thing that sugawara prepared. i wasn’t expecting any of this.

both of us ate in silence, there were only some waitresses in this place, i didn’t know if this place is a hidden gem for lots, or of sugawara just booked the whole place for the both os us tonight.

“y/n?” 

“yes?”

“i need to talk to you about something”

my heart drops, he knows that i hate that sentence the most. it scares me, gives me bad vibes and it’s just terrifying in general.

holding both of my hands, sugawara kisses them before proceeding to speak as i close my eyes, intrigued to hear but also scared.

“you know, i’m really happy to spent the last 5 years with you. i can’t believe we actually graduated on-time, together, and we moved in together this year. i wasn’t expecting our relationship to go this smoothly. yes, we had our immature fights before, and we had serious talks before, but aside from that— i’m really happy that i could learn and grow with you. i’m content that i could be a part of your life,” sugawara’s eyes are becoming teary, letting go of my hand while standing up and gesturing me to be in front of him, and i did. “i don’t think i could image my life without you. without us. i know i’m not usually vocal about my feelings, but i’m truly, madly, deeply, and incredibly in love with you.”

i smiled, stroking his cheeks and wiping his tear that fell on his cheeks, patting his head softly.

“i’m glad that you feel the same way as i do, sugawara.”

sugawara nodded, sighing and letting go of my hands, suddenly getting on one knee and all i could do is cover my mouth in shock— and now it’s my turn to cry. he was there, holding a little ring that would soon be on my finger. he was proposing, to me.

“through thick and thin, y/n. will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

i nodded quickly, repeatedly saying yes. sugawara sighed again and hugged me in relief, giving me a kiss on the lips and i’m not planning to let go of him soon. not now, and not ever.

“i love you, sugawara kōshi.”

“i love you more, lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i really hope you like this short one <3
> 
> pls find me on twt (@kagesnoya) or tumblr (tobiokaqeyama)! hehe.


End file.
